new type of sound soul
by luna1moon1
Summary: a new weapon is founded she is strong passionate and shy but a crush is settled and opens up to very few people. she chooses what ever weapon for she chooses and there is more to discover. walking down an alleyway looking for an easy kishen soul to collect but I haven't had any luck yet. I hear a noise and stop dead in my tracks, and listen to the different sounds and scents in


Chapter one

Meet the main character

Luna moon, a simple but elegant name. A girl of 16 year, wanders the alleyway with out a mister. for a weapon she has many forms, a girl of long black flowing hair, her hair is mostly up but in good moods it sometimes down. Her bangs cover half her face, with a white diamond patch on her bangs. One eye glows a deep blue and the other a deep green.

One day she went for a stroll down an alleyway looking for an easy kishen, to slay so she may collect her souls to become a death weapon tonight she would have been fine if she just avoided the one alleyway, but wil change her life in a new and wonderful way.

Chapter two

The shadows and voices

I am walking down an alleyway looking for an easy kishen soul to collect but I haven't had any luck yet. I hear a nois and stop dead in my tracks, and listen to the different sounds and scents in the alley. A musky sent of sweat, puke, and garbage. The rats moving on the brick ground and eating out of bags. The bone crunching of the cats eating the mice. But an unfamiliar noise came from behind a dumpster unknowing if was human or kishen, so I go to check it out. I sneak around the corner, nothing is there. i turn around to see a large shadow standing in front of me now. I inhale and hold my breath, then I release a sleeping gas into its face, as it shrinks and falls to the ground, I turn on my flashlight, and point it at the figure, I sigh in relief "oh…it's just a man drunken to his bones". I make my way out of the alleyway, and then I hear a rock get kicked. I quickly turn around, hoping it was a the man. But this was no drunken man, it wasn't even human. This thing, this kishen towers over me. With eye's glowing blood red, and ugly sharp blood stained teeth, long sharp claws coated with dry blood and fresh blood dripping off them, this kishen has killed before and will kill again. i inhale and hold my breath for about a minute, then release a poisonous to the kishen, but had never hurt the kishen but made it even more angry, he lashes out at me, but only dodging the few. I get struck on both of my sides, I fall on to the ground, but I get back up quickly, knowing I wouldn't be able to fight this one off, my best bet was to runaway and hide myself. But with what blood I lost from the kishen lashing out, but with that a large pool of blood underneath my feet appeared. I start to run then turn a few corners before I start to weaken myself and still running for my life. I cross the street and only finding myself on the ground from tripping over a curb, I quickly get up and runn into another alleyway. Finding myself trapped between a brick wall and a snarling kishen.i face the kishen and lean my back on the wall and slide down the wall to sit on the ground, there is no wherefor me to go, I have no energy left to fight off the kishen, it walks up to me and puts his hand around my throat and grips it, lifting me up and barley able to breathe. I stare into his red glowing eyes, "be my servant or die." It hissed. "N-never" I spit at him to anger him more. "you have chosen" it slithers out his mouth, the grasp around my neck get tighter, I gasp for air but nothing is being inhaled. I look up at the sky to watch to moon, as it becomes more blurred. A shadow briefly blocks the moon, my eyes fallow this shadow that lands on the ground. "Release her you unsymmetrical garbage!" the shadow said. The kishen released me but not because it was told to but because there is another threat to deal with. I fall to the ground leaning against the wall gasping for air, watching the shadow and the kishen standing across one another. Keeping myself from passing out, two blast come from the shadow that sends the kishen to the wall landing next to me, turning into a red soul. My eyes grow heavy, the shadow approaches me with two others behind me. They are more feminine like though, "Are you okay?" the closer shadow ask, I looked at him meaning to answer but everything when black.


End file.
